


Please, Baby

by alba17



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik wants Charles to uses his powers for a special purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lefaym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/gifts).



Charles smooths the hair from Erik’s brow. “You know I’d do anything for you, darling. But not that.”

“Charles, you must. Just a peek. Mere seconds. I promise no longer than that. I have to find out.” His voice was pleading, with the merest hint of steel. 

“Erik, sweetheart. stop. You know I can’t.”

Erik huffs a breath of impatience and adjusts his position on the bed. His hand goes around Charles’ waist, pulling him closer, then sweeps up Charles’ back like gentling an animal. He comes in close, nose nudging up Charles’ neck into his hair, warm breath gusting over his ear. Teeth tug at his earlobe, a place Erik knows he's sensitive. “Please.” The word stretches out, almost a whine.

“Goddamn it, Erik.” 

Lips on his jaw, small kisses drop soft as snow in a line to Charles’ mouth. “I have to know. Please, baby.” Erik whispers the words against Charles’ lips and presses his hips into Charles’, the bulge between his legs tantalizing, even as he envelopes Charles’ mouth with a soft, warm kiss. 

Charles melts as the kiss goes on and on, hot desire rolling through him. Erik’s hands are _everywhere_ and Charles finds his arms wrapping tight around Erik’s hard lean back as if he could sink into him. Try as he might, he can’t resist. Erik just does things to him no one else can. His defenses crumble and he breaks off the kiss to laugh. “All right, all right! I swear you’re the most stubborn and impatient mutant on the planet. I guess it won’t hurt to take a quick look. Just this once.” 

Erik smothers Charles’ face with kisses. “Thank you, thank you. You’re wonderful. For this you will get a special surprise Christmas gift, even more spectacular than the one I already had planned.”

“Is that right?” Charles lifts a brow.

“Damn straight.”

“Okay. Here goes.” Charles puts a finger to his brow and closes his eyes. He feels ridiculous giving in like this, but well, it’s Erik and what can he do? He just hopes it doesn’t up-end the entire universe or something equally drastic. Millions of children are counting on this going right. 

He scans the Earth, bright spots on his consciousness indicating the mutants, zeroing in on the place Erik wants him to look, a place where there’s an unusual concentration of mutants, perhaps more than anywhere else on the planet.”I see it. Just a moment now,” he says. He searches, sensing the frenetic activity going on and finds what Erik wants. “Ah, got it.”

“What does it say? What does it say?” 

Charles snaps out of it and looks at Erik. “Well. What do you think it says?”

“Stop teasing. Just tell me.”

Charles hesitates, taunting. “Someone’s been a naughty boy. Again.”

Erik’s face falls. “Really?” 

“Erik, what’d you think? It’s always that way. You are Magneto, after all.”

“Yes, but…”

“If you’re not on the naughty list, that defies the whole meaning of the term.”

Erik looks pensive. “I suppose you’re right. I do have a reputation to uphold. And you’re on the nice list?”   
“Naturally.” He spreads his hands out. “Professor X?”

“All right, don’t be smug.” A mischievous grin steals over Erik’s face. He draws a finger down Charles’ chest, all the way down, over his stomach and between his legs. “Don’t naughty boys need to be punished?” 

The heat of a few minutes ago returns and Charles can feel desire pricking at his skin. “Why yes, I believe you’re right. That would be perfectly in keeping with the spirit of the season. Punishment and joy can go hand in hand, after all.” 

Erik smirks and lies on his back on the bed, his arms and legs spread out. “All yours, Professor X, all yours.”


End file.
